L'histoire des fondateurs
by Axl08831
Summary: Harry trouve un étrange livre à la bibliothèque qui lui rappelle étrangement le journal de Tom. Quel est donc ce secret qu'il renferme si précieusement. Parviendra-t-il a démasquer ce mystère ? HP/SS J'ai mis Msytery car - je l'espère - il y aura du mystère...


Les élèves ne cessaient de passer et repasser devant lui sans vraiment y prêter attention. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un livre parmi tous ceux présent dans la grande bibliothèque de Hogwarts, mis à disposition pour aider les élèves dans leurs recherches. Pour eux, ce n'était que " L'histoire des Fondateurs ". Oh, bien sûr qu'il était passé entre de nombreuses mains depuis le temps qu'il était là, à prendre la poussière. La dernière personne à l'avoir ouvert était Hermione Granger, aussi appelée par beaucoup, Miss-je-sais-tout. Une fille brillante mais née-moldu et meilleure amie de ce cher Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais comme tous ceux avant elle, en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un vulgaire journal vierge, la brunette à crinière l'avait refermé aussi sec en le remettant à sa place, ne se doutant pas une seconde du secret qu'il renferme précieusement.

" Il y a un problème, Herm' ? demanda Harry après avoir relevé la tête pour voir son amie refermer le livre aussi sec.

\- Hm ? Aucun pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour en posant son regard chocolat sur son ami assit en face d'elle.

-C'est la première fois qu'on te vois refermer un livre aussi vite, intervint Ron avec un petit ricanement, ignorant le regard sombre qu'il se reçut de la part de son amie assit à côté de lui.

-Il est vierge, répondit simplement cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

-Vierge ? " répéta son ami roux - comme tous Weasley qui se respecte - alors que Harry fronça les sourcils.

Un livre sur les fondateurs ? Vierge ? Qu'est-ce qu'un livre supposé raconter l'histoire des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts et qui plus est vierge, faisait à la bibliothèque ? Il n'était même pas dans la réserve, pourquoi ?

" Harry ? appela Hermione, lui faisant relever la tête pour la voir debout avec Ron, prêts à partir. Tu viens ? "

Le survivant regarda ses deux meilleurs amis de ses yeux verts hérités de sa mère comme le disaient beaucoup de personnes l'ayant connu, avant de les poser sur le rayons où Hermione avait reposé le livre.

" Partez devant, commença-t-il sans les regarder. Je vous rejoins. "

Se levant, ses affaires en main, il s'éloigna en direction des étagères, vers le rayon où le livre était alors que Ron haussa les épaules, suivit de son amie qui se demandait ce qu'avait Harry.

Harry se tint devant le livre qu'il avait facilement retrouvé. Allez savoir pourquoi, se livre lui rappelez le journal de Tom. Levant le bras, il prit le livre sans l'ouvrir, allant l'emprunter. Pince eut d'ailleurs une drôle de moue, mi-surprise, mi-septique, en découvrant le livre. Comme si elle se demandait depuis quand elle avait avait ce livre dans sa bibliothèque qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'elle haussa les épaules et valida l'emprunt, le rendant à Harry qui quitta alors la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

" Heu... Harry, commença Hermione, ignorant Ron s'empiffrant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce livre ? Il est vide.

\- Justement, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? déclara Harry.

-Si, mais bon.

-Et ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

\- Le journal de Tom. "

Hermione se redressa avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Ron qui en avait fait de même. Avalant sa bouché, le roux prit la parole.

" Harry, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, tu as vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière au ministère. " * (1)

Le brun offrit à son ami un regard des plus blasé.

" Merci Ron, ça m'étais sortit de l'esprit *(2), ironisa-t-il. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un bout de son âme ! Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'il ne suffit pas que de l'ouvrir pour qu'il dévoile son secret.

-Harry, intervint Hermione en se penchant vers lui par dessus la table. Ce n'est qu'un livre vierge, voilà tout. "

Harry soupira en rangeant le livre dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires avant de se lever et de quitter rapidement la grande salle sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Il n'était pas parano ! Son instinct le lui dictait : ce n'était justement pas qu'un simple bouquin vierge. Il y avait autre chose.

 **###**

Le néant, le vide. Tout autour de lui était sombre, noir, silencieux. Le zéro absolu. Il n'entendait, ne voyait, ne sentait rien si ce n'est la solitude et l'ennuie du temps qui passe un peu plus, l'absence de choses, qu'importe ce que s'est. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, semblant flotter dans le vide alors qu'aucune matières n'étaient présentes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant de par leurs forme allongés et fins, perçant comme un félin, deux orbes vertes. Sans retirer ses bras d'autour ses genoux repliés contre son torse, il redressa la tête vers, ce qui de son point de vue, est le haut : impossible de savoir où est le nord du sud, l'est de l'ouest.

Alors que rien ne bouge, lui peut le sentir. Ces très légères secousses, ces vibrations quasi imperceptible, lui indiquant que le livre est baladé. Il ignore par qui, ni pourquoi ; sûrement un élève qui n'a pas prit eut le temps de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il contenait car trop en retard pour son prochain cours. Alors qu'il rebaisse la tête, ses yeux se refermant progressivement, il se stoppe ne sentant quelque chose de nouveau. C'était bien la première fois en près de 1300 ans qu'il la ressentait de nouveau, _la magie_. Telle une vieille amie que l'on retrouve après s'être perdue de vue et qui vous réchauffe le cœur à sa simple vue ou mention. Il le savait, _ça allait changer._

 **###**

Harry s'installa sur son lit tout en fermant les rideaux et en jetant un sort d'insonorisation. Le message était ainsi clair pour ses camarades de chambre : il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Avec un soupir, il prit son sac posé devant lui, au pied de son lit, avec la ferme intention de faire ses devoirs. Pas qu'il se soit soudain prit de passion pour ses études, non, son assiduité scolaire n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Mais disons qu'il avait pour demain, de nombreuses dissertations à faire et qui, comme il fallait s'en douter, n'avait même pas étaient réfléchit.

Ouvrant donc son sac, il sortit les livres nécessaires ainsi que des bouts de parchemins, sa plumes et son encre. Alors qu'il sortait l'un de ses livres, son regard fut attiré par le bouquin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'un doute l'assaille. Devait-il faire ses devoirs, ou au contraire se concentrer sur cette étrange journal, quitte à se ramasser plusieurs zéros pour le lendemain, en plus de belles cernes sous les yeux dût à sa nuit blanche ?

D'un geste vif, il poussa ses affaires de cours sur le côté, jeta son sac au pied de son lit et prit le livre entre ses doigts, se concentrant sur ce dernier. Il ne fallait pas être devint pour savoir que ce livre n'était pas tout neuf : le plat était usé et de fortes épidermures étaient visibles sur le plat supérieur. Le plat inférieur était marqué, lui, par des marques de frottements. Le mors était fendus, les nerfs abîmés et la coiffe inférieur arasée. Les coins étaient émoussés et il y avait par endroit un manque de dorure ainsi que de légère griffures. En fait, la seule chose qui semblait être " neuf " sur ce livre, était le titre écrit en lettres dorées. En ouvrant le livre, Harry put voir que l'intérieur n'était pas mieux avec les pages jaunis par le temps. Par contre, il avait confirmation des dires de son amie : toutes les pages de ce livres étaient vierges !

Le brun caressa les pages du bout des doigts avant de prendre sa plume et de la tremper dans l'encre. Là, il plaça sa plume au dessus d'une des pages et laissa une goutte d'encre tomber sur la feuille : cette dernière disparut, comme aspirait par la page ; comme dans le journal de Tom Riddle.

" Je le savais " pensa-t-il avant prix de nouveau prit un doutes qui, cependant, s'en alla aussitôt. Décidant de se lancer, Harry trempa de nouveau la plume dans son encrier avant de commencer à écrire.

 ** _Bonjour, mon nom est Harry Potter._ **

**###**

La lumière emplit la noirceur, attirant aussitôt son attention. relevant la tête, ses yeux verts se plisse sous la soudaine lumières l'aveuglant quelque peu avant qu'une chaleur ne l'envahisse au moment moment où, à la lumière, un visage apparut. C'était un garçon, jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize, dix-sept ans. Ce qui l'intrigua fut en premier lieu ses yeux aussi verts que les siens caché derrière d'horrible lunettes ronde et cassés et ses cheveux noirs comme les siens, mais en batailles totale, une mèche disant merde à l'autre. Il avait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et - chose qui le fit sourire - il portait l'uniforme, bien que incomplet, de la maison Gryffindor.

Alors qu'il regardait e détaille le physique tout du moins visible de Harry, l'homme vit une goutte noire d'encre, tomber à côté de lui, semblant éclater comme après avoir rencontré un obstacle, se dispersant dans le vide avant de complétement disparaître. En relevant la tête, ayant suivit la route de la goutte d'encre, il vit, dans le vide en face de lui, se former une phrase qui lui arracha un sourire en coin.

Harry qui avait vu la phrase disparaître et qui attendait maintenant, assit en tailleur, fixant le livre avec insistance, manqua de sursauter, se redressant vivement en voyant une phrase apparaître sur la page vierge après que sa phrase eut disparut. Ce livre était vraiment comme le journal de Tom. Maintenant restait à savoir à qui il appartenait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une autre personne avait eut la bonne idée de diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux... ou pas.

 _ **Bonsoir, jeune Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de faire ta rencontre.** _

* * *

*(1) : Bataille au ministère, Voldy meurt ; je ne voulais vraiment pas me casser la tête avec mystère mégalomane à face plate !

*(2) : allez savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'entends cette phrase je vois Scar...

Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes ! Reviews ?


End file.
